1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, specifically having an intermediate transfer belt, to which a toner image is transferred from one or more photosensitive members, and a waste toner container, which stores residues such as residual toner removed from the intermediate transfer belt.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a waste toner container, in which residual toner collected from an intermediate transfer belt is stored, is known. The waste toner container may be arranged below the intermediate transfer belt and removed therefrom through an opening, which is formed on a side surface of a chassis of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus may have a secondary transfer roller, which serves in cooperation with the intermediate transfer belt to transfer a toner image formed on a surface of the intermediate transfer belt to a sheet of paper, and a feed roller, which feeds the sheet of paper from a sheet tray in a feeding path to a nipped position between the intermediate transfer belt and the secondary transfer roller. The secondary transfer roller and the feed roller may be arranged in positions on a side opposite from the opening for the waste toner container. Therefore, in such a configuration, the feeding path extending from an outlet of the sheet tray to the secondary transfer roller may be formed on the side opposite from the chassis opening.